


Портрет.

by steinvor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark, Dark!Tsunayoshi Sawada, Drama, Gen, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: по заявке : Тсуна влюбляется в портрет матери Гокудеры
Kudos: 2





	Портрет.

Ему только исполнилось восемнадцать, а он уже заочный президент крупной международной корпорации.  
Он с трудом осваивает правила дорожного движения и современную технику, но под его началом сотни серьезных взрослых людей, профессионалы в своем деле, они всегда готовы исполнить его любое пожелание. Ему даже необязательно сдавать экзамен на вождение автомобилем, в его распоряжении личный шофер, личный помощник и целая армия наемных головорезов, не говоря уже о целом автопарке разнообразного транспорта.  
Ему всего лишь восемнадцать, и его новообретенный «крестный» и наставник совсем недавно разрешили ему наливать в дорогой венецианской ручной работы фужер не подкрашенной минералки, а настоящего, хоть и не сильно выдержанного вина.  
Он молод, застенчив, несмотря на свое высокое положение в Альянсе, довольно красив, у него скромная симпатичная невеста – чистокровная японка, целый штат друзей, его будущих коллег «по бизнесу» и немного «нервная» работенка, он всего лишь руководитель мафиозного клана.  
Это обстоятельство дает множество явных преимуществ, но и налагает некоторые неприятные обязательства.  
Он может неделями не посещать занятия в университете, но от присутствия на деловых, иногда достаточно кровопролитных переговорах, нельзя отвертеться.  
У него и его друзей пик юношеской гиперактивности, но от проявления бурных чувств следует воздержаться, особенно если они направлены на лиц своего же пола.  
Из-за чрезвычайной занятости у него не всегда есть возможность провести романтическое свидание со своей невестой, но снять сексуальное напряжение помогают дорогие проститутки по вызову.  
Даже если до нее и дойдут какие-то слухи, она же настоящая японка, будущая супруга Десятого Босса Вонголы, так что до момента неминуемой свадьбы у него есть время и возможности нагуляться и перебеситься, благо о медицинской страховке для его многочисленных однодневных «подруг» не стоит волноваться.  
Как известно, юность – время для всяческих разнообразных экспериментов, однажды Тсуна попробовал секс со своей Правой рукой, впрочем, дальше оральных ласк и петтинга дело не зашло, хотя он и знал, что Хранитель Урагана в прошлом имел некоторые отношения с Хранителем Дождя, что впрочем, не мешало тому при желании завязывать длительные отношения с замужними дамами старше его по возрасту, как и некоторые другие его Хранители Гокудера Хаято был бисексуалом.  
Его наставника Реборна это не волновало, а значит и он, Десятый Босс Вонголы, мог и дальше закрывать глаза на такие нестандартные отношения.  
Да и романтическая влюбленность, как оказалось ему не чужда. Как-то раз будучи на «стажировке» в Италии в загородном особняке одного крупно задолжавшего Вонголе бизнесмена он заприметил одну понравившуюся ему картину, точнее портрет. Если бы не Киоко, то эта девушка с картины непременно стала бы достойной женой Десятого Босса Вонголы, да она стала бы его любовницей, даже если бы против них выступило все мафиозное сообщество во главе с его учителем Реборном.  
Тсуна, вопреки бывшим у него ранее намерениям припугнуть должника или забрать часть его бизнеса, предложил, на его взгляд весьма разумную сделку: он забирает этот портрет и некоторую часть акций в руководстве компанией и прощает оставшиеся долги неудачника-бизнесмена.  
Превосходное предложение, что тут решать!  
Владелец картины, бывший также хозяином неплохой антикварной коллекции севрского фарфора и нескольких картин импрессионистов, вопреки его ожиданиям заартачился и наотрез отказался продавать картину. Тсуна предложил заплатить за портрет отдельно, возместить его полную предполагаемую стоимость, но безумный итальянец продолжал упорствовать. Если бы не вмешавшийся в разговор его помощник Гокудера, который что-то тихо сказал на итальянском этому старику, то Тсуне пришлось бы взять желаемый портрет силой.  
Когда взволнованный итальянец наконец-то покорно кивнул, давая свое согласие, Гокудера лично преподнес картину своему боссу, предварительно обернув ее в какую-то портьерную ткань.  
Наконец уже дома, в своем итальянском убежище, Тсуна мог хорошенько рассмотреть свое дорогостоящее приобретение. Это была небольшая миниатюра, написанная относительно недавно, несколько лет назад, судя по платью, в которое была одета незнакомка.  
\- Как вы намерены распорядиться этой картиной, Босс? – вежливо, не поднимая глаз на Тсуну , спросил подошедший к нему Гокудера.  
\- Повешу в личном кабинете. Как ты думаешь, удастся нам отыскать эту девушку с картины, а, Гокудера?  
Правая рука Тсуны и его личный телохранитель, слегка помедлив с ответом, проговорил:  
\- Не думаю, что это возможно, Босс, она уже умерла, пятнадцать лет назад.  
Голос его звучал глухо и скорбно, словно он оплакивал не свою давно умершую мать, а себя самого, своего школьного друга-неудачника, и их несколько одностороннюю дружбу и подростковую привязанность друг к другу.  
\- Значит, эта картина принадлежит тебе, - обрадовался было Савада, когда узнал кто был изображен на портрете, но Гокудера отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Она принадлежала родственникам семьи моей матери, она ведь наполовину была итальянка. Но вы не беспокойтесь, босс, я распоряжусь, чтобы им сделали точную копию этого портрета.  
Тсуна знал, что надо было что-то сказать или сделать, такое, что сломало бы возникшую между ним и его Правой рукой ледяную стену отчуждения, но миг примирения был упущен безвозвратно.  
\- Какие еще будут распоряжения, Босс?

16 ноября 2012


End file.
